My Interview With Mina
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: What happens when you interview one of the cast from Sailor Moon? With Mina, you NEVER know.


Author's Notes – Sorry it's taken so long to get the next installment in. There was a snowstorm here and my Internet went out for awhile. Now if I could only get my speakers to work...v.v;;;;;;;  
  
Shameless plug – Visit my sites, www.geocities.com/ahem1650!  
  
Disclaimer – My mom's studying to be a lawyer (honest), so if you sue me for something that I am now claiming that I don't own, she'll beat'cha!  
  
  
  
  
  
My Interview With Mina  
  
  
  
Me: Hello everyone and welcome to yet another interview! I've managed to recover from my injuries (finally) and now I can start up my interviewing process again! Yay! I have with me today a friend that Lita reccomended. Her name is Mina. Hello Mina!  
  
Mina: HI!!!  
  
Me: Um…  
  
Mina: IjustwannaletyouknowthatIthinkit'sanhonortobeoneofyourinterviewsubjectsandIp romisethat  
  
I'llanswereverythingtruthfullyandyouwon'tbeboredsoIjustwannaletyouknowthatI' mWAYexcited!  
  
Me: Did anyone else just understand a word of that? Mina dear, in order to do this interview properly, I'm gonna need to have you put spaces between your words.  
  
Mina: OK!!!  
  
Me: Um, yeah. Anyway how old are you?  
  
Mina: 14  
  
Me: And unlike 3 of your friends so far, you live in a normal house with two parents and some siblings?  
  
Mina: Well, we're not, um, normal. My mom is a grouch, my dad is cool, and my siblings are major pains in the butt.  
  
Me: Uh-huh…so what's your favorite color?  
  
Mina: It's a tie. I just LOVE yellow but I also just LOVE orange! Maybe I should just say that my favorite color is pink.  
  
Me: How in the world do yellow and orange make pink?  
  
Mina: Well, I'm a big fan of love and hearts and stuff so maybe it oughta be pink!  
  
Me: Um, yeah. So you gotta a boyfriend?  
  
Mina: Loads of em'!  
  
*Suddenly Serena, Amy, Raye, and Lita burst through the dead-bolted door*  
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita: NO SHE DOESN'T!!!  
  
Me: WHAT THE…?!?! THAT DOOR WAS DEAD-BOLTED SHUT!!!  
  
Mina: I DO TO!!!  
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita: SINCE WHEN?!?!?!  
  
Mina: I've had a TON of cute, hot, wonderful, nice, cute, hot, wonderful, nice…um…cute, hot, wonderful, nice boyfriends!  
  
Me: (In total shock) this is something new. Normally you guys barge in saying that the person DOES have a boyfriend.  
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita: NOT THIS TIME!!!  
  
Mina: I DO TO!!!  
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita: YOU DO NOT!!!  
  
Mina: I DO TO!!!  
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita: YOU DO NOT!!!  
  
Mina: I DO TO!!!  
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita: YOU DO NOT!!!  
  
Me: …  
  
*30 minutes of non-stop screaming did to's and did not's, 4 cops, a police dog, and the CIA later.*  
  
Me: We are back yet again with Mina!  
  
Mina: I have boyfriends! Don't you believe them!  
  
Me: …Ok…so…do you have a job?  
  
Mina: Nope.  
  
Me: How many Protons are in a Radon atom?  
  
Mina: 3?  
  
Me: Wrong, it's 86 (true fact, I learned this in science). If I had 5 apples, 4 kumquats, 2 potato chips, and 10 papayas, and I took away the apples, how many fruits would I have?  
  
Mina: I forgot most of the question.  
  
Me: What is 8 times 5?  
  
Mina: 20  
  
Me: Who wrote "Romeo and Juliet"?  
  
Mina: Steven Spielburg  
  
Me: Who discovered America?  
  
Mina: Um…Atilla the Hun?  
  
Me: Where was Pokémon created?  
  
Mina: Either China or Taiwan.  
  
Me: How do you say hello in German?  
  
Mina: Oh oh oh! I know this, I know this! I once had to take German for a stupid extra credit thingy. The answer is "Guten Shmaggen"!  
  
Me: Um, it's "Guten Tag".  
  
Mina: Close enough.  
  
Me: Who is your favorite Sailor Scout?  
  
Mina: Um, Sailor Venus I guess.  
  
Me: Why her?  
  
*Suddenly there is a ramming sound coming from the door.*  
  
Serena: COME ON YOU STUPID DOOR!!! LET ME IN!!!  
  
Me: Ha ha! This time I had the doors welded shut so that YOU CAN'T GET IN!!!  
  
Mina: Hey that's mean!  
  
Serena: (Muffled by the door) YOU'RE FROM THE NEGAVERSE!!!  
  
Me: YAY!!! I get to escape the wrath of that psychotic girl this time!  
  
Mina: YOU'RE FROM THE NEGAVERSE?!?!?!?!  
  
Me: Oh great! Well I had better make a run for it while I can! Thank you for reading this interview with Mina!  
  
*Merc runs out the window and down the emergency fire or Serena escape.*  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
So, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Visit my site at www.geocities.com/merc1650, e-mail me, review, anything! ^^ I love feedback. 


End file.
